Liquid Blue
by travellingconfessional
Summary: Milly 'n Wolfwood fic. *SPOILERS* Please R/R.


[AN: This is kind of a continuation, or maybe a prequel, to "Dancing Shadows". This one is from Wolfwood's perspective. I'm changing the plot of Trigun a little bit. Why? Cuz I can. Anyway, the song is 'Loved By You' by Journey. I don't own Journey (damn). Nor do I own Trigun (double damn). Again, I do own my plot. No stealers. No flamers. R/R please. Oh! And sorry about the massive plot spoiler in the summary of "Shadows"... Didn't even think about that. Sorry a million times!!]  
  
  
  
Every time is like the first time tenderly   
Loving you is like breathing spring   
Seasons change but your heart beats constantly   
Count my blessing every day as you love me   
  
  
Wolfwood gazed at Milly's sleeping form as he lay in bed beside her. He closed his eyes and smiled; he could not believe that she had been so free, so careful with him. She was as giving as a lover as she was a person. 'I was right when I said that she is everything that I want to be. How does she do it?' The smile faded slowly from his face and he slipped from the bed as silently as possible. After pulling on his trousers, he lit a cigarette and stood by the window.  
  
  
  
As the sunset disappears across the northern sky   
You look for forever in my eyes   
All I can say, long as I have a voice   
I'll thank God above that I was your first choice   
  
  
  
Wolfwood turned to see Milly stand beside him, her usual airhead expression gone from her face, leaving her unusually sombre. Her liquid blue eyes searched his and he felt that she could see all the way into his soul. She dropped her gaze suddenly, and bit her lip. He pulled her into his arms and felt the warmth of her tears trickle down his bare chest. "I know that you're going to leave soon, but..." Milly spoke haltingly, as if she was forcing the words out. "But, I love you... Nicholas." He didn't ask how she knew he was leaving; he was only glad that she knew and she accepted it. Wolfwood held her tighter and whispered, "And I love you, Milly. But I won't be gone forever. I'll be with you... always."  
  
  
  
If I should die before I wake   
I'll go into the night whispering your name   
If lying in your arms is the last thing that I do   
At least I know that I'll be loved by you   
  
  
  
When Wolfwood woke again, light was streaming in through the window. And Milly was gone. Wolfwood felt a keen stab of pain and put his hand to his face, overcome by a fresh sense of grief. But suddenly, she was there, holding him in her arms, comforting him once again. "Mr. Priest," she began, her voice coming muffled to his ears. "Milly," he interrupted, looking up at her. "Milly, honey, call me Nicholas." How he loved it when her face lit up that way! "Nicholas, I know that we don't have much time left. But..." She trailed off and bit her lip. When she raised her eyes to his, they were clear and untroubled, but sad. She offered him a smile before continuing. "But... I think you should also say good-bye to Senpai and Mr Vash. They will miss you too, Nicholas." He turned and gathered her in his arms. "I love you, Milly," he murmured into her hair. "I love you too," she whispered back. He released her then and looked straight into her eyes, straight into her soul and said, "Milly, don't leave here, please, don't leave this room. I'll come back for you. Wait for me."  
  
  
  
In about a hundred years from now   
When all of my love letters are found   
And someone reads these words I've written only meant for you   
They'll know how forever came true...   
  
  
Wolfwood made his way into the church, the pain in his back spreading through his body like a wildfire. He slumped forward in front of the alter, seemingly hunched over in prayer. 'I don't want to die, Lord. Not yet, not when I have so much to live for. Oh Lord, don't make Milly go through this alone. I promised her... I promised her forever. God, I know my hands are stained red, I know I don't deserve another chance. But please, Lord, please...' He dropped his head forward onto his chest, hot tears scalding his cheeks. "Oh Milly," he whispered, "I wish you were here now." Slowly, painfully, he raised his head and narrowed his eyes. "I promised you forever, honey." Wolfwood's words came as though wrenched from his body. He slumped forward.  
  
  
If I should die before I wake   
I'll go into the night whispering your name   
If lying in your arms is the last thing that I do   
At least I know that I'll be loved by you   
  
  
Wolfwood slowly, painfully opened his eyes. He heard someone sobbing, felt warm arms around him. "Milly?" His voice was raspy, as if his vocal cords had been rubbed with sandpaper. He could hear her gulping back her sobs. "Shh, Nicholas, don't speak," she begged him. He tried to smile. "I have to say something, Milly." He saw the concern in her eyes. "Anything, Nicholas," she whispered. "I love you, Milly and I'm sorry." Milly's blue eyes widened with shock. "I love you too, Nicholas! More than anything! But, love, why are you sorry?" Again, he tried to smile, but what little strength he had left was fading fast. "I'm sorry because..." Here he had to break off to accommodate a hacking cough that racked his body. "Shh, Nicky. Don't speak, love. Please," Milly pleaded, tears in her eyes and voice. Wolfwood shook his head. "I'm sorry because now there will be no forever... for us." Milly held him closer in her arms and whispered, "No, Nicholas. Don't be sorry. I know that you'll be with me, always, just like you promised. Don't be sorry, love. I know you won't forget me when you're in heaven. I love you." Wolfwood sighed, comforted by the words of his dearest Milly, and was still.  
  
  
  
Let the years roll on by   
These are the best times of my life   
I'll just smile when my days are through   
Knowing that I've been loved by you   
At least I know that I've been loved by you 


End file.
